New York, New York: BTR Edition
by Aiilana
Summary: Todo era normal para Milla: un trabajo normal, una compañera de apartamento y mejor amiga normal, una vida normal hasta que se topo con Fox...y su para nada desapercibido y famoso dueño James Maslow. One-shot creado en un momento de demencia temporaria. Crack.
1. Chapter 1

**Resultado de estar a las 3 de la mañana, drogada a mas no poder con altos niveles de azucar y colesterol corriendo por mis venas...eso explica muchas cosas.**

**Disclaimer: BTR no me pertenece pero eso no importa, mientras ellos no sepan que los uso en mis alocadas y perturbadoras historias, no los lastima xD.**

* * *

Nueva York. La gran Manzana, el lugar donde los sueños se hacen realidad o así dice el slogan, donde los niños llegan y se convierten en estrellas. Donde las estrellas se convierten en leyendas. Y los infortunados terminan empapados por los taxis en las esquinas, en Time Square.

Como el caso de cierta chica rubia que caminaba con prisa por el boulevard, escurriendo el agua de su largo cabello rubio cenizo y maldiciendo por lo bajo al taxista que acelero al doblar en una esquina que era casualmente en la que ella estaba aguardando para cruzar. Ese día iba a empeorar y lo sabía.

Ahora intentaba escurrir el agua del borde de su falda negra a medida de continuaba caminando y tropezando con la gente por no observar el camino, igual se disculpaba ganándose malas miradas. Suspiro agobiada al ver su teléfono, tenía que entrar en 5 minutos y aun tenía como 30 calles por delante para llegar, echo a correr agradeciendo que tenía unos zapatos sin tacón o ya estaría reclamando el suelo bajo sus pies.

En menos de 10 minutos llegaba sin aliento a la entrada del edificio de oficinas de la 5Ta Avenida. Ni Usain Bolt la hubiera podido superar.

Subió al ascensor y se dirigió al piso 23 donde la aguardaba su jefe, un respetado y famoso abogado. Así es, ella era secretaria de un abogado. Era un trabajo tedioso pero pagaban bastante bien para alguien que no tiene estudios universitarios, pero que mas daba, le gustaba estar en Nueva York aun si eso dependía vivir en un departamento compartido por su mejor amiga quien fue la que la arrastro hasta este país convencida de que aquí encontraría lo que ansiaba.

-Hola Mila –tras abrirse las puertas del ascensor la saludo un hombre alto de traje y corbata. Un hombre de cabello oscuro, piel blanca y ojos azules, su jefe, Arthur Wallace.

-Hola, señor –saludo ella respetuosa saliendo del ascensor y acercándose a su escritorio, justo de frente al aparato del que acababa de salir.

El piso donde trabajaba era muy espacioso, la recepción era la típica sala de espera con el mostrador donde ella se sentaba por horas a recibir clientes, un poco más lejos estaba la puerta hacia una pequeña cocina donde tomaba sus descansos y prepara café ocasionalmente, también un lugar donde los clientes podían esperar tranquilas y al final del pasillo un gran ventanal con vista completa de la ciudad.

-¿Estás bien? Esta empapada –señalo el hombre a su ropa mojada.

-Sí, sí, estaré bien, solo buscare una toalla y me secare –le dices con despreocupación, dirigiéndote a la cocina.

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Mas que segura! -grita desde la habitación buscando entre los gabinetes.

Unos 15 minutos después con el cabello seco y la ropa aun en proceso se posiciona en recepción con la computadora pasando algunos documentos y organizando citas. Lo típico del trabajo.

El resto del día fue lo normal; gente yendo y viniendo, mandados a la imprenta de una calle abajo a imprimir cosas, traer el café, otra vez a la imprenta, etc.

Estaba tomando su segundo descanso disfrutando de una taza de te cuando su teléfono suena. Sonrió al ver la cara de una chica de cabello rojo y piel blanca haciendo una mueca en el teléfono y con el nombre "Joe" como identificación.

-Hooooooola….-

-¡Porque tardaste tanto en responder! –una voz grito del otro lado aturdiéndola por un momento.

-¡Solo tarde 3 segundos! –reprocho Mila.

-¡3 segundos en donde ya podría haber matado a unos idiotas que se creen músicos! –la voz se oía cansada –mira, solo te llamo para mantener mi mente ocupada de estos idiotas.

-¿Qué paso ahora? Pensé que hoy tenían una sesión con una nueva banda de…de –Mila chasqueaba los dedos con la respuesta cosquilleando su lengua.

-Rock pop progresivo –resoplo su acompañante telefónica –con toques de una mierda que no tiene sentido y solo las dicen para sonar "cultos e interesantes" ¡por dios!

-Tu decidiste trabajar en un estudio de grabación –dijo Mila haciendo un poco de memoria –así que no vengas a quejarte.

-No me quejo de mi trabajo –repuso la voz –me quejo de la gente que se dice llamar "músico" cuando no saben nada. Eso me molesta porque me hacen perder tiempo a mí y a Nick junto al resto de nosotros.

-Son los gajes del oficia, sería peor si no tuvieras un empleo.

-Lo sé, debería estar agradecida de tener trabajo blablabla –la rubia se rio.

-Pues sí, debes recordar, ahora yo debo regresar al mío. Mi descanso se termino.

-Ok, nos vemos en casa.

Luego de la despedida termino la llamada y continúo con lo suyo, tratando de ganarse el pan de todos los días haciendo lo que estaba acostumbrada a hacer. Sin ser interrumpida o alterada por alguna cosa inusual. Normal, demasiado normal.

Pero lo que ella no sabía es que ese día su vida tendría un pequeño giro argumental que lo cambiaría por completo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Mila caminaba distraída ya de camino a casa, aun había un poco de sol asomándose por los altos edificios de Brooklyn. Suspiraba del cansancio que acarreaba sus huesos, el dolor estaba matando a sus pies y realmente esperaba ya estar en casa, tomar sopa y ver alguna loca película de comedia romántica con su mejor amiga para olvidar el trabajo y su vida por un rato.

Pero entonces su teléfono volvio a sonar, era su amiga de nuevo.

-¿Ahora qué? –pregunto Milla agotada.

-¿Dónde estás? –la chica respondió al otro lado haciendo ruidos extraños, al parecer de estar masticando algo –así compras dulces y vemos una peli.

-Claro, si…-suspiro la rubia observando a su alrededor –estoy dos cuadras más arriba, justo en frente de un Benny's, comprare dulces, chocolate y…-

-Y pepsi, no olvides la pepsi y te golpeare si la olvidas.

-Bien, la pepsi también no te preocupes, llegare en unos minutos, ve buscando la peli.

-OOOOOOk, nos vemos maldita –saludo canturreando antes de colgar.

Milla observo su teléfono al final de la llamada preguntándose la razón por la se seguían llamando de esa forma o mejor dicho lo que la gente pensaría al oír como se llamaba, pero eso era parte de su amistad porque sin insultos y nombres de ese tipo nada tiene chiste.

Al fina sonrió mientras guardaba el aparato en su bolso y buscaba su billetera, entrando al local pero una persona salió en ese momento y choco contra ella.

-L-lo lamento –se disculpe rápidamente cuando ella estaba dispuesta a gritarle pero se contuvo, solo fue un accidente pero noto que era un chico alto, camiseta oscura, chaqueta de cuero, gorro de lanilla y llevaba lentes oscuros –realmente lo lamento.

-Descuida, solo fue un accidente –ella sonrió y paso a su lado entrando al lugar.

El chico se volvió a observarla, solo por un segundo, con algo de culpa para entonces acomodarse los lentes y salir de allí con una bolsa en mano y con la otra tomando las llaves de su auto que estaba justo estacionado en frente. Y se marcho.

Otro detalle más que pasaba desapercibido por la vida de la chica, solo para continuar lo suyo.

Minutos después salía del local de dulces, masticando una barra de regaliz y husmeando en la bolsa de compras para cerciorarse de llevar todo cuando nota que le faltaba algo.

-Mierda, me estoy olvidando la Pepsi –exclamo asustada –mejor vuelvo y la compro o Joe se enfadara-

Se da la vuelta con intensión de volver pero entonces pisa algo que suelta un chillido de dolor. Aturdida mira a sus pies y ve un pequeño cachorro blanco y negro lamiéndose su pata derecha, la que ella piso. En ese instante se sintió la peor persona del mundo porque todos saben que jamás, jamás debes pisarle la patita a un perro sin que no te arrepientas luego.

-Oh, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –repetia con rapidez, apenada, agachándose y tomando al cachorro entre sus brazos quien levanto su cabeza y ella noto que tiene un ojo azul y el otro oscuro. Cosa muy común en muchos perros, y otra cosa es que era muy adorable con esa mirada y sus orejas apuntando hacia arriba, habiendo olvidado lo del tropezón –aw, eres una cosita hermosa…me pregunto por qué estas solo….-

Se preguntaba en voz alta para sí misma, el cachorrito se acurruco en su pecho en el proceso, siendo aun mas irresistible para ella dejarlo abandonado allí.

Joe odiaba los perros.

Y bueno, se le iba a pasar el enojo viendo la película.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-¡al fin llegas! –grito una chica pelirroja, de piel blanca y ojos café desde la cocina al oír la puerta del apartamento abrirse.

Su residencia era en un edificio que anteriormente había sido un almacén ahora remodelado para ser de block de apartamentos muy amplias a un precio razonable. La cocina estaba separada por una mesada donde generalmente usaban para desayunar, camino por la sala hasta la entrada para recibir a su amiga.

-Oye elegí la nueva película de Ryan Gosli-se detuvo al notar a su amiga sosteniendo una pequeña bola de pelos que meneaba la cola, miro a Mila y esta le sonrió culposa –una parte de mi quiere matarte, y la otra quiere saber porque trajiste ESO –señalando al perro –aquí aun sabiendo las reglas.

-Por dios, no podía dejarlo solo.

-¿Cómo sabes que esta solo?

-Porque se notaba perdido además de que intente buscar a alguien cercano que lo conociera pero no había caso, además mira su carita –estrecho su mejilla contra el animal que se restregó con placer –es muy liiiiiindo, y su nombre es Fox.

-¿Ya le diste nombre? –pregunto la pelirroja, cruzada de brazos.

-Yo no se lo di, aquí lo dice –señalo al collar azul en su cuello, directamente al pendiente que tiene la inscripción "_Fox Maslow"_ escrita en ella –vamos, al menos por hoy nos lo quedemos, te prometo que a primera hora de mañana busco a su dueño.

Hubo silencio unos segundos.

-¿Lo prometes? –inquirió Joe incrédula.

-Lo prometo por…por Keith.

Sabía que con eso la convencería. Joe torció los labios enfadada y simplemente marcho hacia la sala. Milla reprimió un gritillo de alegría mientras levantaba a Fox con sus brazos y celebraba. Despues siguió los pasos de su amiga y se fue al sillón dejando a Fox en el suelo para que explorara el departamento.

-Aquí tengo los dulces, y la Pepsi como lo prometí –comento la rubia dejando la bolsa sobre la mesa de café frente al sofá.

-Tengo novedades –oyó murmurar a Joe desde la cocina con la vista pegada a su teléfono –y son muy buenas.

Esta vez levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa plantada de oreja a oreja.

-¿es de mi incumbencia?

-Emmmmmmmm, no pero te lo dire de todas formas –apremio Joe con descaro –Twitter esta prácticamente al borde del colapso con tantos fans twiteando.

-¿Sobre qué? Y yo pensaba que odiabas Twitter –argumento Milla desenvolviendo un chocolate y engulléndolo.

-Y odio Twitter, pero desgraciadamente tengo que tener los ojos pegados en el por el trabajo, además al parecer un tipo famoso anda pidiendo información sobre su perro que acaba de perder hace unas…horas…-Joe se detuvo y miro a Milla que le dirigió una mirada confusa.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?

Joe no respondió, simplemente dejo el teléfono y salió corriendo a la habitación, Milla no entendía y preocupada por la reacción se levanto y se fue hacia allí casi chocando contra su amiga que regresaba sosteniendo a Fox en sus brazos.

-¿Q-que harás con él? –la rubia estaba ahora preocupada por el pequeño animal.

-Este –aspiro con fuerza la pelirroja –es el perro de James Maslow.

-¿De quién? –chillo Milla.

-No lo sé…pero vamos a averiguarlo.

Minutos más tarde, ambas estaban sentadas frente al ordenador, Fox entre las piernas de Milla durmiendo, buscando información de su dueño.

-Aquí esta –señalo ella a la pantalla –según Wikipedia, es un actor, cantante y bailarín estadounidense, de origen Newyorkino. Es mas conocido por interpretar a _James Diamond _ en la serie de televisión de Nickelodeon "BIG TIME RUSH"

-Mhmp, tiene cara de muñeco –comento Joe.

-¡Que dices, es guapo! –la chica no evito sonreir al ver la foto de el.

Un chico de piel morena, cabello café, ojos avellana con toques de verde y una gran sonrisa sorpresa iluminando su rostro. Vaya si era guapo. De inmediato Fox se levanto y casi se lanza sobre la computadora de no ser por la rubia que lo sostiene, ahora esta ladrando al parecer por ver a su dueño.

-Es el, definitivamente.

-Ok, entonces este tipo, Maslow, es famoso….tiene muchos fans por su contador de seguidores en twitter….-Joe acaricio su barbilla casi pensativa, su amiga podía anticipar que significaba. Estaba planeando algo, malo, cosa que nunca terminaba en algo bueno.

-Conozco esa mirada –espeto Milla –ah no… ¿Qué estas planeando?

-Nada.

-Nada bueno, dirás –corrigió al rubia –no sé que es, pero con Fox ni si te ocurra –atrajo al perro contra su pecho por instinto.

-¿Con la bola de pelos? Si claro, lo que yo quiero proviene de este tipo.

Ella señalo la foto de James, Milla volvió a mirar confundida a su amiga quien sonreía de lado, vilmente.

-¿A-a que te refieres? –tartamudeo la rubia, aguardando una buena respuesta pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

-Pediremos rescate por el perro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Retorne a esta historia que no sera muy constante ya que mis otros proyectos me tienen ocupada xD, aunque dentro de poco subire nuevo capitulo de Mi amigo el Karma (lo mas probable esta noche) y Pacto Infernal sigue en proceso xD pero saldra capitulo, lo prometo!**

**Ahora disfruten de este capitulo!**

* * *

Milla POV

Bien, creo que es un buen momento para repasar la situación:

Primero; hoy me levante con el pie izquierdo, rumbo al trabajo me mojo de pies a cabeza un taxi y encima llegue tarde pero mi jefe no me reprimió al verme empapada. El es un buen tipo a pesar de ser abogado, no se porque tienen prejuicios con los abogados, de todas formas, intente sobrellevar el dia de la mejor forma.

Y funciono, al principio.

Segundo; luego de un arduo día de trabajo mi mejor amiga, Joe…si, es una chica pero como no le gusta su verdadero nombre se lo cambio a Joe, pero eso se los cuento otro día. Volviendo al tema, mi mejor amiga me llama pidiéndome que comprara dulces así podíamos empacharnos mientras veíamos una película. Normal. Voy a comprarlos y me tropiezo con un tipo, nada raro hasta ahí, decidí pasarlo porque bueno, no fue la gran cosa. Cualquiera se tropieza con un extraño entrando a un negocio.

Pero lo raro fue que al salir me tope con un hermoso y adorable cachorrito de nombre Fox, quien ahora está en mis brazos con las orejas hacia abajo, más que consiente de lo que mi loca amiga quiere hacer con él.

La conozco, es salvaje, alocada, demente y tiene ideas muy, pero muy descabelladas. Sin embargo esta vez se supero a sí misma.

-Pediremos rescate por el perro.

-¡Estás loca! –exclame alarmada, Fox gimió apenado.

-Por dios, ¿acaso tenias pensado regresárselo?

-P-pues si….-

-¡Creerán que lo robaste, idiota! –Joe me interrumpió golpeándome en la cabeza –me imagino cuantas son las desquiciadas fans que pensaron en secuestrar al mugroso perro.

-Fox tiene mejor aroma que tu –reproche, ella blanqueo los ojos –además, lo correcto es devolvérselo, yo no quiero dinero por ello. Eso sería aprovecharse.

-¡Y eso a mí que! Necesitamos el dinero.

-Claro que no.

-Oh, sí, créeme, lo necesitamos para…para… -ella comenzó a tartamudear obviamente tratando de inventar alguna tonta excusa como siempre –no lo sé realmente, pero para algo nos servirá, como la renta.

-Estamos al día con la renta del apartamento –cuestione ese argumento absurdo –por el resto del año.

Agregue prepotente, Joe gimió con molestia llevando sus manos a los lados de su cabeza y tomando sus cabello rojos entre sus dedos.

-S-solo pediremos rescate por el perro, y es mi última palabra.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Dentro de la lujosa sala de estar la tensión solo aumentaba. La figura que se paseaba de un lado al otro con un teléfono en la mano, que por cierto era el dueño del apartamento, con un ataque de nervios.

Otras tres figuras lo observaban en silencio desde el sofá.

-James –suspiro un chico rubio, ojos verdes de nombre Kendall Schmidt, sentado en medio de los dos más bajos –necesitas tranquilizarte, encontraran a Fox y nos reiremos de esto en una semana.

-Francis, no me vengas a decir que este tranquilizado –siseo el chico moreno de cabello castaño y ojos avellana.

-Demonios, ya está enfadado –murmuro el otro chico pálido de cabello negro, Logan Mitchell, su otro compañero de banda.

-¡Cállense los dos!

-Amigo, tranquilo –hablo el tercer chico de piel tostada y cabello oscuro, este era Carlos Pena –todo saldrá bien.

-Me gustaría pensar eso ahora –volvió a suspirar dejándose caer en el sillón de un solo cuerpo junto a sus amigos –pero no puedo dejar de pensar en donde estará mi pequeño Fox. No me gusta la idea de estar sentado aquí sin hacer nada…-

-Tampoco hay mucho que puedas hacer –dijo Logan –hiciste lo que pudiste pidiendo información por Twitter, tal vez alguien lo haya visto.

-Nueva York es enorme…-comento James con pesimismo.

-Pero tú tienes muchos fans que se preocupan por Fox tanto como tú, y muchos viven aquí –puntualizo Kendall.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que aparezca, no te sientas mal –Carlos estrecho el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

POV Normal

-¡Necesito que me consigas ese mail! –grito Joe al teléfono.

-_Escúchame, ya te dije, me es imposible conseguir una dirección electrónica a estas horas de la noche y sin previo aviso –_justifico una voz masculina del otro lado del teléfono.

-Por favor, Nick, no quiero volver a tener que hackear una cuenta de Twitter para conseguir ese mail –suplica la pelirroja.

-Espera, ¿ya hackeaste una vez una cuenta de twitter? –pregunto de repente Milla desde el sofá mientras jugaba con Fox.

-Ese no es el punto –mando a callar Joe –pues si no puedo recibir tu ayuda, nos vemos en el estudio mañana.

Sonó despechada y colgó el teléfono y lo lanzo al sofá, furiosa. Paso una mano por su cabello mientras Milla acariciaba la cabeza de Fox quien se veía más relajado ahora. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos más.

-Milla –hablo ella y la rubia la miro –tráeme mi laptop y haz café.

-A la orden, jefe –suspire resignada parándome y dirigiéndome hacia la cocina para preparar el café.

Cerca de dos horas más tardes Milla se iba a su cuarto a dormir en compañía de Fox sin antes pasar a ver cómo le iba a su amiga en la sala que llevaba pegada a la computadora por las últimas horas, empeñada en conseguir el correo electrónico de James Maslow y así poder chantajearlo.

A veces se cuestionaba a si misma sobre porque era su amiga. Lo pensaría mejor junto a la almohada.

5:35 am

-Milla –Joe sacudió el hombro de su amiga susurrando –Milla, despierta.

La rubia gimió y se retorció en la cama, desperezándose antes de abrir apenas los ojos y encontrar a su compañera de apartamento en su cuarto. Se froto los ojos para poder ver mejor.

-¿Qué pasa? –Bostezo estirando la mano hacia el reloj en su mesita de noche junto a su cama, los ojos casi se le salen de sus cuencas -¡son las 5 y media de la mañana, idiota!

-¿Y eso qué? Conseguí el correo de ese tipo Maslow –le contesto la pelirroja ya saliendo por la puerta.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto la rubia confundida, se levanto y a tientas salió de su cuarto y siguió los pasos de su amiga hasta la sala, sentada frente a la computadora.

-No entenderás si te digo –milla se sentó a su lado –mira, tengo total acceso a su cuenta de twitter.

Volteo la laptop hacia su amiga y esta la tomo sobre sus piernas y reviso la pantalla. Alli estaba: la cuenta de twitter de James Maslow, tenía la configuración de su cuenta, de privacidad, personalizar la página…incluso su dirección en la parte superior por si quería mandar una solicitud a los contactos.

Levanto la vista hacia su amiga quien asentía mientras levantaba una ceja, en maliciosa seña.

-Esto está mal –señalo Milla.

-Claro que no –respondió Joe.

-Solo se lo devolvamos y ya –aconsejo la rubia, más que ansiosa por que esto terminara aunque triste porque sabría que tendría que despedirse de Fox –James realmente debe extrañar a su perro.

-¿Ya lo conoces tanto que lo llamas directamente por su nombre? –joe salto a la ofensiva.

-Solo digo la verdad, porque por lo que veo aquí, le tiene mucho afecto.

-Pues obvio, todos los famosos solteros sin hijos son así, tratan a los perros como personas –sonó condescendiente su amiga pelirroja –si quiere se compra otro y ya. Tiene el dinero para hacerlo, y te apuesto a que también tiene gente que lo cuida por él.

-Estas siendo una idiota ¿lo sabías?

-Es la verdad, acéptalo.

Ambas se miraron entre sí, la tensión se edifico entre las chicas, con distintos argumentos que tenían un mismo origen: el pequeño perro blanco y negro que dormía hecho una bolita en la cama de la mayor de las dos. Pero Milla sabía que no podía participar en algo así, su moral se lo decía y ella lo respetaba. Dejo el aparato sobre el sofá, soltando un suspiro y camino de vuelta a su habitación.

-¡OH, vamos! –Protesto su amiga -¡te duele porque te encariñaste con el perro y tienes que dejarlo ir pronto!

-No quiero discutir sobre esto –se volvió la rubia –lo hablaremos en la mañana.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue una puerta azotada contra un marco.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Lanzo el agua sobre su rostro y se froto para poder desperezarse, luego miro al espejo y vio su rostro en detenimiento, ojeras comenzaban a manchar la parte baja de sus ojos, la fatiga apagaba energía de sus expresiones. Estaba devastado, no había dormido bien la noche por esperar respuestas de Fox y ahora James debía continuar con su vida que ahora consistía en dirigirse a una reunión con su manager y el resto del grupo para hablar ciertas cosas sobre el nuevo álbum de la banda y si le preguntaban, no estaba de ánimos para salir de la cama.

-¡Vamos James! –sonaba apresurado Kendall desde el pasillo del apartamento.

-Iré en un segundo –termino de lavarse la cara y se fue a su habitación a buscar su chaqueta y su teléfono, entonces fue a encontrarse con su compañero de banda que lo aguardaba –estoy listo, vamos.

Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando Kendall le detuvo del brazo.

-Amigo, te ves mal.

-Soy un desastre ya lo sé, pero por favor podríamos irnos ya. Scott se enfadara si llegamos tarde.

-Al menos no somos como Logan quien me sorprende que fue el primero en irse esta mañana –comento el rubio para aligerar el ánimo del castaño que se veía que estaba por el piso –estas así por Fox, ¿no?

-Si te digo que si, ¿nos iremos ya? –Contesto James con brusquedad –entonces sí, ya vámonos.

-Dios, que te pones denso –resoplo Kendall y ambos salieron del apartamento.

Caminaron al ascensor en silencio, llegaron al lobby en silencio excepto cuando el portero los saludo y continuaron en silencio hasta la calle con intenciones de conseguir un taxi pero no obtuvieron resultados por casi 10 minutos, definitivamente llegarían tarde a la reunión. Kendall se sentía mal por ver deprimido a James, no soportaba ver a sus amigos tristes y su deber era hacerlos sonreír aunque sea para que olviden sus problemas por un momento.

-James, se que estas así por lo de Fox pero –de inmediato James le fulmino con la mirada –debes saber que en algún momento aparecerá, no deberías preocuparte.

-¿Y si no aparece? Esta de más decirte que Fox es muy importante para mí –respondió a la defensiva.

-Lo sé y te entiendo, no olvides que tengo a Yuma y Sissy –señalo el rubio.

James estaba por responder cuando noto un taxi vacio y le hizo señas para que se acercara y funciono, se metieron al vehículo.

-Iremos a Ámsterdam Avenue –ordeno Kendall al taxista, y miro a James –solo te digo que debes relajarte, no te hará nada bien estar tensionado.

-Kendall, basta ya, necesito distraerme y el trabajo es el mejor recurso que tengo ahora.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-¿Cómo es eso de que hackeaste la cuenta de…?-

-James Maslow –completo Joe.

-¡Podrías haber esperado a mi llamada! –exclamo un hombre de casi 30 años, piel oscura y cabello corto oscuro.

-Me era más fácil mi método.

-¡Si la policía se entera de ellos, te arrestaran!

-Como si no fuera la primera vez –bufo la pelirroja mirando hacia otro lado.

Ambos estaban en la oficina del hombre, ella en frente al escritorio y el paseando de un lado al otro de la habitación, frotándose el rostro con preocupación. El nombre _Nick Jackson-Productor _estaba escrito en la placa de oro puesta en su escritorio.

-Aun no entiendo cómo podemos ser amigos –comento él, ahora cayendo sobre su silla, fatigado.

-Todos dicen eso sobre mí, me ofende –protesto Joe.

-Pues sí, no digo que seas una mala amiga o persona solo….digamos que impulsiva, de acuerdo.

-¿Estamos aquí para discutir sobre mi o sobre el trabajo? –cuestiono confundida la chica.

-Sobre ambas, desgraciadamente, porque si me hubieses esperado habrías podido saber sobre nuestro siguiente cliente.

Nick apoyo las manos en el escritorio y se inclino sobre Joe, intimidante, ella solo miraba a otro lado sabiendo que la reprimenda que recibiría la obtendría con fundamentos.

-¿Quién es? –joe dijo fingiendo ignorancia del tema.

-Big Time Rush –pronuncio cada palabra con severidad –y ¿sabes qué? Nuestro querido James Maslow está en la banda.

-Eso ya sabía –comento la chica unos segundos después, insegura.

-Me alegro, me haces el trabajo un poco más fácil –dijo Nick con falsa alegría –ahora vuelve al estudio, los Purple Sticks deben grabar mas armonías y te necesitan.

-Demonios –maldijo Joe por lo bajo.

-Sí, es lo mismo que digo de ti casi todos los días pero ni modo, ve a hacer tu trabajo. Te llamare cuando Big Time Rush llegue.

-Y más o menos eso es en….-vacilo expectante la pelirroja.

-En media hora –corto Nick antes de irse de la oficina dejando a la chica que golpeo su frente contra el escritorio deseando que su vida no fuese peor.

Minutos después de armarse de valor salió de la oficina de su jefe Nick, quien era un gran amigo suyo y razón por la cual se mudo a Nueva York para trabajar en su estudio de grabación. Recorrió los pasillos por las cuales ocasionalmente veía a más empleados que la saludaba y ellas les devolvían el saludo con desgano. El cual aumento cuando por fin llego a la cabina de grabación Numero 4.

-Me entere de lo que hiciste –le recibió un hombre de casi 30 años, blanco y cabello rubio largo y de contextura corporal grande sentado frente al tablero de sonido -¿enserio hackeaste una cuenta de twitter?

-Eso es secreto –corto de una vez la pelirroja, sentándose a su lado –y mas te vale no decirle a nadie, Kyle.

-Por dios, chica, estas en problemas –meneo la cabeza Kyle, ajustando los niveles del tablero y se acerco a un micrófono junto a él –bien, chicos ¿están listos?

Frente a ellos había un panel de vidrio, al otro lado dos chicos adolescentes estaban de pie, delante de ellos unos micrófonos se llevaban hasta la altura de sus bocas y sus idos protegidos con un par de auriculares.

-Em, ¿señor Riley? –dijo uno de los dos, levantando la mano con inseguridad.

-¿Qué Michael?

-Ah no, nada solo quería decirle hola a Joe –formo una sonrisa boba en su rostro mientras sacudía su mano a hacia la chica, en señal de saludo. Su amigo a su lado imito la acción.

-Voy a suicidarme.

Kyle se rio al oírla gemir ambiguamente y ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos.

En tanto, muchas calles más arriba, Milla miraba las noticias en la televisión mientras Fox correteaba por decima vez una pelota echa de medias improvisada por la rubia para entretenerlo, no había ido al trabajar luego de llamar y mentir alegando que estaba enferma y su jefe como era una persona muy comprensiva no tuvo objeciones.

Debía admitir que esto de no ir al trabajo por un día era grandioso pero algo aburrido si no tienes nada que hacer, por suerte Fox estaba allí para alegrarle un poco el día.

-Ahora veo porque James te adora tanto –decía cuando Fox regresaba con la bola en su boca y le acariciaba la cabeza, el se relajaba y cedía ante las caricias.

Sonreía conmovida por la pequeña bola entre sus piernas, y de repente tuvo una idea, se levanto con Fox en sus brazos y busco su computadora. Regreso a la sala, directamente al sofá y comenzó a buscar información sobre James Maslow.

En menos de media hora sabia lo suficiente como para poder competir contra una "rusher", como se hacían llamar los fans de la banda, inclusive busco video de ellos en Youtube y quedo maravillada al oírlo cantar. Los demás también cantaban bien pero la voz de James era la voz más hermosa que jamás había oído en su vida.

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado mirando fijamente una foto de él en una entrega de premios cuyo nombre no recordaba pero tampoco le importaba, esa sonrisa la había hipnotizado y sus ojos mezcla de avellana con destellos de verde, cautivado, mordió su labio al ver una foto suya en la playa ante tal cuerpo de adonis esculpido a mano.

James Maslow era definitivamente un hombre encantador, sexy y carismático.

-Creo que me gusta tu dueño, Fox –hablo hacia el perro en su regazo y este le respondió con un ladrido.

De vuelta al estudio de grabación donde Joe caminaba con pereza luego de una agonizante sesión de armonías con _Purple Sticks_ quienes eran unos pesados, según ella, y ahora se dirigía a la cocina a conseguirse un Snack cuando se encontré de frente a su jefe Nick y temió lo peor.

-Oh ouh.

-Es la hora –anuncio Nick –están abajo y en menos de 15 minutos estarán pisando ese estudio de grabación y tu estarás encargada de ellos. Llama a Milla.

Sin decir más se fue y Joe tuvo la libertad de gemir y hacer pucheros, un ademan de capricho.

Al mismo tiempo afuera del edificio había un grupo de gente, entre ellos Carlos y Logan que esperaban por la llegada de sus dos amigos restantes. Unos cuantos fotógrafos estaban a su alrededor tratando de obtener imágenes de ellos antes de entrar pero se volvieron de inmediato al ver a James y Kendall bajar de un taxi, atacándolos con flashes.

Ellos estaban acostumbrados y debían hacer buena letra con los paparazis después de todo tenían una serie en un canal intafo-juvenil y eran modelos a seguir para sus fanáticos, o Rushers.

-Al fin llegan –dice Carlos con dramatismo.

-Mi culpa –se disculpa James –ahora, ¿entramos?

-Chicos –los llamo un hombre de cabello castaño –es hora de ir, el estudio está preparado.

Los chicos y su productor entraron al edificio, pasaron recepción y llegaron a los ascensores, todo siendo vigilados por cámaras de seguridad que Nick estaba observando ahora mismo en la Sala de Vigilancia.

-¿Dónde demonios esta Joe? –se pregunto buscando entre las cámaras y finalmente la encontró muy cómoda en la sala de descanso, con los pies sobre la mesa de café y su teléfono en mano, completamente concentrada en el aparato. Acerco el micrófono a su boca y hablo -¡maldita sea Joe, levanta tu trasero y ve al cabina 5, Big Time Rush acaba de subir el elevador!

La chica se sobresalto al oír la voz clamar su nombre e inmediatamente pateo el suelo y camino obligada hacia la cabina 5. Nick sacudía la cabeza mientras ella se iba con su teléfono aun en su mano. Podía ser peligrosa con esa cosa, pero decidió ignorarla. Grave error.

-Bueno, si voy a ir a prisión, al menos tendré algo de diversión antes –ella sonrió maliciosamente al terminar de escribir y guardar su teléfono.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-Bienvenidos chicos a _Solarium Records _–saludo Nick formalmente, estrechando su mano hacia el productor de los chicos y a ellos, apenas salieron del ascensor justo en el piso del estudio –es un honor tenerlos aquí hoy.

-El honor es nuestro por estar en uno de las mejores firmas discográficas –dijo el productor de BTR, Scott Fellows.

-Gracias, ahora vengan que personalmente les mostrare el estudio –se ofreció amablemente, unas de las cualidades del hombre.

Los 5 lo siguieron a través del edificio por los pasillos, las cabinas, la sala de descanso con consolas de juegos, televisión, internet, una barra de aperitivos y demás cosas que les fascinaron. Continuaron a la cocina donde habían aun mas comida, y lo más interesante es que las paredes tenían discos de platino y oro de distintos artistas que trabajan con ellos, posters de las bandas, paredes de distintos colores, una pequeña sección donde los empleados pintaron sus manos en la pared y firmaron debajo de ellas. Y arriba el logo de la discográfica.

Y para finalizar fueron a la cabina de sonido 5 donde en efecto estaba Kyle en los tableros y al otro lado una melodiosa guitarra acústica sonaba.

-Ok chicos, este es Kyle, nuestro ingeniero de Sonido –señalo al rubio que se levanto y saludo a cada uno de sus invitados.

De inmediato luego de saludar a Kyle, Kendall se acerco al vidrio que daba directamente a la cabina y vio a una chica de cabello rojo, sentada sobre el piano, con sus piernas cruzadas y tocando la guitarra. Su rostro era tapado por unos cuantos mechones de cabello que se escapaban de su cola de caballo y por que tenía la mirada puesta en el instrumento entre sus manos.

-Esa es nuestra…empleada multifunción, Joe –dijo Nick al verlo observar a la chica –es un dolor de cabeza a veces, pero es genial.

-¡Sabes que el micrófono esta encendido en las dos direcciones, idiota! –Joe grito desde el otro lado.

-Lo se, era para que lo oyeras –joe rodo los ojos –ellos trabajaran con ustedes. Y no le tengan miedo a Joe, es algo impulsiva y explosiva pero sabe lo que hace, que por cierto me recuerda –se vuelve hacia el vidrio -¿ya llamaste a Milla?

-No –responde ella luego de vacilar y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Hazlo de una vez –ordeno Nick antes de volverse a los chicos de la banda –creo que yo termine, ustedes pueden quedarse y hacer lo que quieran, siéntanse como en casa.

Al final se fue en compañía de Scott para hablar de ciertas cosas, los chicos se quedaron allí con Kyle ya charlar y ponerse al corriente sobre cómo era el ambiente de trabajo.

-Eh escuchado su último álbum, muy bueno –opino Kyle –pero el siguiente será una joya.

-Deja de alabarte a ti mismo, das pena –comento Joe del otro lado.

-Solo ignórenla –aconsejo a la boy band que solo se rieron entre sí.

Continuaron hablando un rato mas mientras Carlos revisaba s twitter y Joe los observaba en silencio, aguardando por el momento.

-Oh, demonios –mascullo el latino preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa Litos? –pregunto Kendall.

-James, ¿eres gay? –pregunto hacia el chico bonito de la banda, este frunció el ceño alarmado al igual que el resto, incluido Kyle.

-¡Que! ¡De qué demonios hablas! –levanto la voz a la defensiva.

-Lo escribiste en tu twitter –carlos levanto el teléfono hacia el mostrándole el tweet –"Rushers, lo lamento pero no puedo seguirles mintiendo: soy gay".

Leyó en voz alta el tweet y todos se quedaron helados en su lugar, en especial James que no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. El no había escritor eso, no entraba a su cuenta desde ayer por la noche y este mensaje fue puesto hace media hora. Solo había una explicación razonable para tal situación.

-Alguien hackeo mi cuenta –soltó al aire, impactado.

Sin pensarlo, Kyle giro su cabeza hacia a chica quien se veía tratando de controlar la risa, y entonces lo supo: todo había sido obra suya.

-Joe –dijo, alargando la O -¿podemos hablar un momento?

Ella no respondió, se quedando vacilando unos momentos y luego se levanto y salió corriendo de la cabina y del estudio dejando a todos más confundidos que la noticia falsa de James y su homosexualidad.

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto Kendall, señalando a la puerta por la que Joe acababa de salir.

-Estamos a punto de averiguarlo.


End file.
